Generally, designing of homes/offices (and interior spaces/rooms therein) requires a decorator/designer visiting the home/office and inspecting (noting dimensions of) the spaces/rooms therein. Thereafter, the decorator/designer formulates a number of virtual photographic representations of the spaces/rooms for an owner of the home/office to browse through.
Each photographic/pictorial representation may be a virtual rendition of the room having a number of objects (n>1) disposed therein. For example, one photographic/pictorial representation of a kitchen of the home/office may illustrate twelve cupboards, one chimney, two sinks and a refrigerator spacing. On the other hand, another photographic/pictorial representation may illustrate ten cupboards, two sinks, one chimney and a refrigerator spacing.
The home/office owner may approve one specific photographic/pictorial representation. Subsequently, the decorator/designer initiates production of the objects represented in the photographic/pictorial representation. After competition of the production process, servicemen arrive at the home/office premises to install the manufactured objects (in the same way as depicted in the approved photographic/pictorial representation). However, such a process consumes a lot of time and does not allow for the owner to customize the objects. Additionally, such a process of designing a predefined space does not allow a user to estimate the cost of manufacturing and/or installing the objects.
US patent application number 20120259743A1 (hereinafter referred to as US20120259743A1) teaches a system and method for providing a user with the capability of selecting from among various particular products utilized in the design of an interior space, such as a kitchen, reviewing product specifications, design and finish combinations, and visualizing the products, both in isolation and placed in a photorealistic depiction of the selected products in one of a selected number of different room layouts.